To Aries
by DoomKitteh
Summary: OTOME::Mid series. Aoi reflects a little bit. ChieAoi All I did was change the name from Aires to Aries and edited it in the story, since in Otome Zwei 4 they show the name. lol


AN:: Another thing I thought of randomly...Hey this is what happens when I don't sleep :D My brain actually functions lol. And for saying so, this isn't beta'd, sincei don't have one to do so, it also isn't as long as I wished it to be T.T Just as well I guess I shall ask you to please enjoy :3

Disclaimer:: I do not own Mai-Otome or it's characters. :(

-------

**To Aries...**

I always did enjoy when Mashiro-sama ran to Galderobe to watch Arika fail in something.

Because I got to spend what little time I had to myself, with you.

I'd catch you doing the same thing every time. Making a young student blush and stammer all over the place with your close-up lessons or your smooth voice whispering something in their ear.

Mmm, I suppose I should be jealous of all the attention you give and receive from cute girls that you're surrounded by everyday. But I know that it's also part of your charm. And I love you for it.

Do they know that you save specific close-up lessons for me alone? Ones that never get old, nor will I ever wish to skip out on. Do they know that your voice can get huskier?

Though I do wonder, Chie-chan how it was that you got by without your glasses on the whole time. I know you don't wear contacts.

A small pout graced the brunette's lips.

You're so adorable with your glasses on, but you never wear them.

Ne, anyway…

Do they know how beautiful you are, when you're passed out in your bed after a long day? How silly, yet gorgeous you are when you wake up? I bet you don't tell them you were a bumbling, silly, adorable fool when you told me you liked me.

-------

"Ano- eh, A-Aoi?"

"Yes, Chie-chan?" I could only smile at the blush that tinted your cheeks. And the way you looked everywhere but my eyes. Mm and don't think I didn't notice when they settled a bit too long below my neck.

"Well, uh, you see…" You looked so cute in your first year uniform, and here I was in my maid outfit. You didn't speak for a few moments, just grabbed my hand and pulled us into a secluded area of the school grounds.

I never told you, but from the moment you looked at me that day, I knew you were going to return the feelings I'd had, and still have, for you since the second I saw you.

You had taken off your glasses, fumbling with them in your hands. Your feet shuffled a bit, you eyes, meeting mine for a split second then looking down again. It was such the opposite of the actions you normally took. Your oozing confidence, your sexual aura (which may have intensified actually, though maybe that was just for me), and your gracefulness, it had seemed to have vanished for one small confession.

But it wasn't small was it Chie-chan? Professing your love for me, for anyone, is never a small task.

"I just, I wanted to let you know… Mooouu!" You grabbed your head in frustration, messing up your fine hair. I giggled and you looked at me with the strangest of looks. One I now can decipher as adoration and total infatuation, mixed in with fear and apprehension.

Instead of anymore words, which normally came by you so easily, you acted. Pulling me close, holding me so gently. I remember you interlocking our fingers in one hand while the other reached forward and brushed through my hair. "Aoi…" You whispered before bringing our lips to meet.

Ah but what a beautiful moment I made that sound, when the rare clumsiness you have shone through and you kissed my nose instead. Faces reddened before the laughter rang out across the campus.

And then it was me, the normally shy one, who leaned in and kissed you softly on the lips. We both looked away at first, blushing once more, before linking our hands again. It was so nice to just sit with you afterwards, in a comfortable but knowing silence.

-------

That silly side of you doesn't come out often, I love it when it does, and our roles reverse for a few moments in time. I'm going to miss your constant romantic dinners. The notes you'd slip into my hand when in passing. The grins and winks when Mashiro-sama bounds into your meetings as a Tries. The nights we had free, roaming around town or just staying inside cuddled up together.

Aoi was staring out the window in her room that overlooked the castle's garden. She rested her forehead on the cooling glass. A lone tear fell mapped its way down her face. Leaving a trail for the many that would soon follow after.

I wonder if I'll be able to step away from the Queen to visit you in Aries.

She sank down onto her knees, her hands covering her face, and wept.

-----

Fin :3


End file.
